


at arm’s length (ain’t my choice)

by cloudburst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McGenjiWeek19, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudburst/pseuds/cloudburst
Summary: for mcgenji week day 3: smilesOne day, he’s gonna see Genji smile.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	at arm’s length (ain’t my choice)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first overwatch fic and i’m super new to the game / the fandom / everything lmao. i am so sorry

The first time it happens, McCree thinks he’s dreaming. It isn’t that he thought Genji couldn’t laugh, per say, but the tinny noise muffled by the metal covering Genji’s face sounds a lot like that - and he’s thrown for a loop. The ocean slaps the wall next to them with all the force it can muster, and McCree thinks it’s just his luck that he’s got to look at Genji beneath the moonlight, glinting even in his dark-colored armor, like some romcom star from the early 2000’s. 

He’s sure he was imagining it when Genji straightens his posture and looks at McCree same as ever. He tells himself he’s not disappointed, but that’d be a lie. 

“The tip of your hair caught on fire. It’s out, now. High moisture in the air.”

“Oh.”

Genji nods, simple as that. McCree won’t let himself think about whether or not there was a smile accompanying that laugh. He doesn’t even know if Genji’s got a face down there to smile with, and that’s a sad thought. He’d love to see him smile.

* * *

The second time it happens, McCree is actually dreaming. And again, it isn’t that he thought Genji couldn’t laugh, but the guy’s ability to laugh at McCree’s jokes ended a little bit before the bubbling, metallic laughter that filled his ears. 

The other indicator that he was dreaming: Genji didn’t turn away when he called him darlin’ - pushed his face into McCree’s neck like it belonged there. 

It did, till the morning light punctured the reverie. And McCree went back to holding Genji at arm’s length, but not by choice. He’d move when Genji’s arm did.

* * *

The third time it happens, he’s covered in blood. The smoke rises all around them and he can’t see more than three feet in front of him. But he can see Genji - can see Genji’s Dragonblade as he shouts. The pain in his leg isn’t anything to scoff at, but he does as Genii turns back, eyes the same color as the flames in the distance. 

“Aw, darlin’. Did you do that for me?”

Genji kneels down. Like he’s forgetting the mission for a moment, forgetting to be angry. That doesn’t happen often, and McCree takes that assumption like a grain of sand in the boot: pushes it out of the way. But maybe he shouldn’t have. 

The soft noise is like nothing he’s heard - almost intentional. 

“Obviously. Now we must find someone to heal you.”

McCree laughs loud enough for both of them.

* * *

McCree sits outside, the cigar smoke trailing between lips and hand, an almost unseen apparition in the rain. He’d lit it before stepping out from under the landing. He doesn’t know why he’s staring out at the water, but the hand upon his shoulder makes him feel like he’s meant to be there. It doesn’t startle him, even though it probably should. 

“McCree, I wish to show you something.”

He continues to stare out at the water. Genji’s voice washes over him, not unlike the waves crashing against the rocks below. There is no moonlight, this time.

He looks up to Genji, and McCree smiles. He likes to think Genji would do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!


End file.
